callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
John Price (Original)
(Modern Warfare 2), (Lieutenant in flashbacks) |affiliations = 22nd SAS Regiment |weapon = M4A1 SOPMOD, M1911, M21, Silenced USP .45, Knife }} Price, callsign Bravo Six, is an English Special Air Service officer featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Biography In the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Price held the rank of Captain and led a four-man SAS squad from the Bering Strait to Russia to Azerbaijan and finally back to Russia. Under his command throughout the events were Gaz and Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish. Price often carried a modified M4A1 and wore a bush hat during field operations. Fifteen years previous to the events of Call of Duty 4, Price held the rank of "Leftenant" (Lieutenant) in the Special Air Service, and was under the command of Captain MacMillan in a covert operation to assassinate Imran Zakhaev near Chernobyl, Ukraine. While Price was believed to have killed Zakhaev with an M82, Zakhaev survived with a severed arm. Eventually, at the conclusion of Call of Duty 4, Price is severely wounded by Zakhaev's men during the exfiltration following a raid on a Russian nuclear missile silo. Shortly before losing consciousness, Price managed to slide his M1911 to MacTavish, who kills Zakhaev and his bodyguards when they are distracted by the arrival of a Loyalist helicopter gunship. Afterwards, a Russian medic can be seen trying, seemingly in vain, to revive Price. It is unknown if Price's wounds are fatal nor whether or not Price is related to the Captain Price in the earlier games. Popular fanon suspects them to be father and son, as the two characters look very similar to each other. However, given their birth dates, it would be more likely for there to be another generation between them. There is no other evidence to support and relation. Quotes Trivia *In the Modern Warfare 2 issue of Game Informer, it says that Cpt. Price did survive but, just like "Soap", was promoted and will not be a playable character. *Captain Price was ranked #5 for top video game heroes in Game Informer. Unfortunately, they made the mistake that he was the same Captain Price that appeared in Call of Duty 2' *When Kamarov, Soap, Price and Gaz are sniping on the bridge in Blackout, if you snipe a group of terrorists fast enough, Price will say something like "Nice shooting. MacMillan would've been proud". This is a hint that MacMillan is probably dead (note 'would've') or that MacMillan serves somewhere else. He can also say "Macmillan would be impressed" possibly hinting that he might still be alive. It is also possible that MacMillan is retired. But in the way that Price talks to Soap, it's possible that Soap somehow either knew MacMillan sometime or just simply heard about him. * In the fake Vladimir Putin's review of Call of Duty 4http://www.gametrailers.com/player/27119.html, Captain Price is seen in Middle East among the Marines (at 00:30 seconds) , during the night mission "Warpig". He is wearing his woodland outfit (the one with the boonie hat) but his camouflage is an American desert MARPAT just like the Marines. * Price is the one of the few Call of Duty characters seen smoking. * Price is the first playable character whose face we know in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. During the missions "All Ghillied Up" and "One Shot, One Kill," you play as then- Lieutenant Price. Since it happened in 1996, there is little doubt that Price's face has changed. * Price, at the least, understood Russian and Arabic. *Price's signature weapon is an M4A1 Carbine with a EOTech sight and an M203 grenade launcher. * In the operation Crew Expendable, if you headshot both of the sleeping crew, Captain Price occasionally says "Sweet dreams," instead of "Sleep tight." *The reason Price's callsign is "Bravo Six" is because the callsign of Cpt. MacMillan, whom he served under years previously, was "Alpha Six". (Alpha precedes Bravo in the NATO phonetic alphabet.) *In the Modern Warfare 2 edition of Game Informer, they made the mistake of calling Cpt. Price a Sergeant Price. *Price might have fought in the Lebanese civil war with Kamarov in the 1970s and/or 1980s. This was before Price became a Captain as he is a Lieutenant in mission in Prypiat which takes place in the 1990s. This is backed up by the fact that you can hear Price saying remember Beirut? to Kamarov in the level Blackout, when you meet with Sgt. Kamarov and the others loyalists (Beirut being the capital of Lebanon). However, this would be odd as at the time when this civil war was happening the Soviet Union was still in existence and the Soviets and British were not allies. *Apparently Capt. Price can understand Russian. In "Hunted", when the Russian was about to kill the farmer, Price senses it because he knew where the conversation was headed. Also in "No Fighting in the War Room" Price knew that the Russians were starting a countdown to launch the missiles when Griggs didn't. References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Cod4 characters